


Just Die

by fefetama (CreepingCatalyst)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama
Summary: AU in which Rin falls into a downward spiral after Yukio's initial outburst. Also; past rape and abuse jsyk. I don't write anything but angst cuz im a sad little man





	

Just Die

"Then you should just turn yourself into the Knights of the True Cross...or better yet, die."

Rin Okumura stands in shock, staring at his brother. Did he really just say that? His brother?

He snaps out of it (mostly) and feigns anger, although his heart had dropped into his stomach and it burned painfully. "If you wanna shoot me, go ahead! If that'll make you feel better!" He unsheathes his sword at the hint of a demon behind Yukio, who tenses.

Charging at the monster, he jumps and slashes it. He sheathes the weapon again as the beast disappears. "Don't point those things at me. I would never fight my own brother."

Silence. 

Yukio finally goes to the door to let the rest of the students back into the newly destroyed classroom. Rin takes his seat once again. Class goes by, Rin's thoughts dominated by dark depression.


End file.
